Born, Reborn and Undead
by DarkFlameOfTheMonkey
Summary: Every evil entity needs a biography. How else would people remember you? He never expected to be GONE, of course. He was born, he was reborn, and now he's undead. Plot bunny. You know the drill. R&R!


**A/N: Boredom. Plot bunny. Finally got the computer off my lil bro. This is the end result.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything cept for the words that churn in my head to make this.**

Born, Reborn and Undead

The Skeleton King. The name hammers fear into every Shuggazoom inhabitant, blowing through their souls like an icy, empty wind. They fear him. Others, the Skeletal Circle, revere him. That is today. Before, he terrrorised others.

He began life as, something abstract. Essence of evil. You can imagine him in all forms and still not be far off. Yet you would be a mile away too. He had no form. No body until he took an unfortunate victim to control. This victim sensed him coming. The poor man. He tried so hard. So very hard. Not to save himself, though that would be in his mind as well. He wanted to keep the universe safe from him.

He ended up making six vibrantly coloured monkey cyborgs.

The man was nothing to him. Just a pathetic mortal to slowly take over, to slowly erode away all that made him human. He awaited the day he could at last take full control over the body. He would change it drastically. Alter it to his needs. It wouldn't matter that the former body was different, that the being that _controlled _it was different. No one would recognise it. No one would remember the man with the kind eyes and small smile. He would be destroyed, snuffed out. The new master would take control.

One day, it happened.

The unfortunate man fought all the way of course. He was somewhat stronger than the average mortal. He tried to resist, fighting for as long as possible. The evil had admired the man secretly. It was as if he had something driving him. Something to fight for. But the evil had been brewing for too long, multiplying inside him. It was too much. The evil came out victorious. The evil came to the surface, showing itself for the first time. The transformation took place.

A wide purple chest with stripes coming out from the centre. A black cloak draped across his shoulder. Black pants (or are they _legs?!_) and dark red boots. A sickening digestive system was visble. And a horrifying skull for a head. This was the new form of the kind man. He was no longer kind. Pure malice dripped from his pointed teeth. Darkness and cruelty shone in his pupils. This was definitely not the man those that knew him remember.

Was this being even mortal? Could he even be destroyed? He terrorised the people of Shuggazoom and the universe. He had undercover agents, allies stretching across the arms of the galaxy. He had only six foes.

But still, they were enough to be a pain in his ass that sat constantly upon a throne of calcium and marrow.

One day, after a battle with his enemies, the biggest one so far, he was separated from his floating citadel orbiting the planet he wished to conquer. In a way, he was now handicapped. But in another, he was free. He could do as he wished now, devising new plans. New opportunities awaited the emperor of evil. He had the freedom.

He freaked out the citzens of the city personally now. And in one magnificent feat, his colossal craft returned to the city. It took berth in the Pit of Doom, a place many of the citizens knew well, as he had attempted to trap them there once. The evil lord's true purpose was about to be fulfilled.

Awaken the Dark One of the planet, the _true_ master of evil. The Dark One awakened, bursting into life. Eyes opened, organs kicked into action, and it began to rise. He stood, cackling, while his servant jumped for joy, screeching in his monkey language. But trust the pawn to ruin things. The pawn's teacher had been one of his many agents, loyally obeying his commands. But the pawn had realised his mentor's betrayal, and had escaped. And here he was now to foil the plot. The evil king took relish in the pain the Pawn and the Boy showed on their faces as he inflicted his full power on the two. He had such power. And they had never realised.

But, after a reasonably successful spell of torture on the boy, the black monkey used a desparate but effective manouvere on the king of all things evil. He grunted, then screamed in pain as his intestines were pulled out. And he fell, into the pool of stinking purple water, joining the one he had served for so long.

But it wasn't over.

His loyal servant, a traitor to the good side, had viciously attacked his black counterpart. The boy knocked him too into the pool below, but his companion was unconsious. But apart from that, all seemed well for those with pure hearts. Until their enemy, thought to be at last destroyed with a simple movement, returned.

A powerful blast rocked the ledge on which his enemies stood. The source was he. He was one with the Dark One now, an artery at the back of his head connected the two evils together, supplying the already disgusting bone-head with energy and power. Bright red eyes shone from his head, searching out the ones that had knocked him down. His eyes fell upon the boy, hanging on desperately to the edge of the ledge. The boy caught sight of his terrifying new from, and he savoured the shock on his face. The conjoined evil being smiled.

They began to fight, and soon the rest of his enemies joined the battle. The black one, regaining consciousness, staged a somewhat futile attempt in saving his friends and the world. The Dark One's head was cut off from the rest of the body, and the boy leapt at his nemesis, a tail springing out magnificently in the middle of the jump. The boy grabbed onto his leg as the worm began to rise up, trying to escape. The evil being was torn in half, quite literally. His neck couldn't take the pressure, and split. The majority of his body flopped to the ground.

And his head, still joined to the worm, looked down upon the city, now in ruins. The worm's wound glittered with all the colours of the rainbow, and his red eyes looked to the future.

The future was indeed successful for them. They corrupted entire planets. Evil spread across the universe. And it was all their doing. But his enemies caught up with him, and destroyed his connection with his master.

Later, he returned to the city he had so desperately wanted to rule, a disembodied head. His head was cracked open, and he was somewhat more dead than before.

But his Skull Sorceress, a mortal he had bestowed his power on, had so faithfully collected the items necessary for his rebirth. She knelt before him, a look of pure joy on her face at his return. She had half-humbly stated that she was the one that had done it all. He smiled.

Then he destroyed her. He reduced her to a black stain on the rock. And he just went on plotting to destroy the universe.

He was back. In the same place he 'died', he had been reconstituted. He had a new body, leaner and meaner than his last one. His power was restored. It felt glorious to move, talk, and think of ways to conquer the planet. He had returned to make that planet his tomb. _I, live, AGAIN_!

Born, reborn and undead.

**I'm pretty happy with the way this has turned out. The bigography of Skeleton King, so to speak. R&R!**


End file.
